Vs. Ardos
Vs. Ardos is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/3/2019. Story Ardos blocks the bridge crossing the volcano going to the artificial base over the mouth of the volcano. He has a Shadow Bastiodon, Slaking and Rampardos. Crystal has Toxicroak across from Bastiodon, Brendan has Aggron across from Slaking, and Max has Ralts across from Rampardos. Brendan is in the middle, Crystal is to his left and Max is to his right. Max: Can we do what we did against Nascour? Brendan: Negative. Spinda’s out. We’ll have to do this the old fashion way. Crystal: Take him down in battle. Sounds easy enough. Toxicroak, Shadow Down! Toxicroak releases a shadow pulse wave, weakening the defense of Bastiodon and Slaking. Ardos: Not a bad start. Let’s do the same thing. Shadow Down. Shadow Break. Bastiodon releases Shadow Down, lowering the defense of Toxicroak and Aggron. Slaking then charges forward, fist surrounded in a dark aura. Brendan: Aggron, intercept it with Shadow End! Ardos: Rampardos, use your Shadow End! Max: Ralts, stop it with Psychic! Aggron charges with a powerful dark aura, as Rampardos charges at it from the side. Ralts captures it with Psychic, but Rampardos pushes through, striking Aggron. The two repel each other, both suffering powerful recoil. Slaking strikes Aggron with Shadow Break, defeating Aggron. Brendan: Ahh! I forgot it’s dad’s Slaking! One of the strongest gym leader Pokémon there is! Ardos: Nothing less for the head of security. Now, go ahead and make your next move. Max: Ralts! Safeguard! Ardos: Oh, that’s too easy. Bastiodon, Shadow Shed. Ralts raises a silver barrier, as Bastiodon releases a shadow mist that causes it to shatter. Crystal: Toxicroak, use Shadow Break! Toxicroak charges at Slaking, leaping to use Shadow Break. Slaking reaches up, grabbing Toxicroak and stopping him in his tracks. Brendan: Alright then. His team is power! Focus on speed and evasion! Emolga, Nuzzle! Emolga flies off Brendan’s shoulder towards Slaking, which yawns. Slaking’s Truant ability is active, it doing nothing. Emolga goes and Nuzzles Slaking, shocking and paralyzing it. Toxicroak breaks out of Slaking’s grip, when Bastiodon rams Toxicroak with Shadow Rush. Slaking is enraged, and defeats Toxicroak with Shadow Break. Crystal returns him, preparing a new Pokéball. Crystal: Evasion and trickery. Mismagius! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mag! Crystal: Psybeam! Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings, striking Slaking in the face. Slaking looks unfazed. Ardos: Rampardos, Shadow End! Bastiodon, Shadow Rush! Brendan: Emolga, Thunder Shock! Max: Ralts, Teleport to Magical Leaf! Rampardos and Bastiodon charge forward, at Ralts and Mismagius. Emolga flies around, firing Thunder Shock at Bastiodon though it doesn’t slow down. Ralts glows and Teleports away, dodging Rampardos. Ralts appears and fires Magical Leaf from behind, striking it. Ardos: How about a Shadow Break? Rampardos turns and leaps on a dime, only its head surrounded in the dark aura. It strikes Ralts, spiking it to the ground defeated. Rampardos lands besides it, as Max returns it. Ardos points forward, as Rampardos charges at Max. Max: Agh! Onix, trap it in Bind! Max throws the Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix wraps around Rampardos and Binds it, trapping its movement. Emolga flies over, Nuzzling up to Rampardos and paralyzing it. Slaking roars angrily. Ardos: Ah, perfect timing. Let’s try Shadow Panic this time. Slaking lets out a bellowing roar, the shadow energy confusing Emolga and Onix. The two sway in confusion, loosening Onix’s grip to allow Rampardos to break free. Crystal: Shadow Ball! Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, Slaking moving in the way and taking the attack. Rampardos leaps into the air, striking and defeating Emolga with Shadow Break. Brendan returns it. Brendan: I’m running low on Pokémon here! Bastiodon charges Mismagius with Shadow Rush, as Mismagius disappears into an indigo portal. He comes out, ramming Bastiodon with Phantom Force. Bastiodon spins and rams Mismagius with Shadow Rush, defeating him. Crystal returns him. Crystal: Delcatty! Brendan: Yanmega! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Delcatty and Yanmega. Brendan: Good idea. Let’s see if it works. Yanmega, Bug Buzz, let’s go! Crystal: Delcatty, Shadow Rush! Yanmega lets out a red buzzing sound wave, stunning Slaking. Delcatty charges at Slaking, as Slaking roars. Ardos: Cute Charm will only work if your Pokémon survives the turn. Shadow Down, Shadow Break, Shadow End! Bastiodon uses Shadow Down, lowering the defense of Delcatty and Yanmega. Slaking prepares to strike with Shadow Break, as it sparks from paralysis. Delcatty rams Slaking, knocking it back. Rampardos rams Onix with Shadow End, knocking it to the ground. It takes powerful recoil. Max: Onix, Shadow Break! Onix swings its tail for Shadow Break, knocking Rampardos back and to the ground. Max: Go Snag Ball! Max throws the Snag Ball, hitting and sucking Rampardos in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Max as it locks. Max: There we go! One down! Ardos: (Groans) That Shadow End move is more of a burden than a benefit. No matter how powerful it is. Brendan: Yanmega, use Air Slash! Crystal: Delcatty, use Assist! Yanmega flaps its wings, releasing several energy air saws that strikes Slaking. Delcatty’s paw glows white, as a dark purple cloud forms overhead, it now raining shadow energy. Crystal: (Startled) Shadow Sky?! Brendan, I’m so sorry! Brendan: Yanmega, we’ll have to push through! Fire Ancient Power! Yanmega glows silver, forming an after image. The after image forms into a silver energy sphere, firing it at Slaking. Slaking takes the attack, bellowing in rage. Yanmega is pelted by Shadow Sky. Ardos: Hm. Yanmega won’t be much more of an issue. Slaking, take Onix out with Shadow Break. Slaking leaps into the air, striking Onix with Shadow Break and defeating it. Max returns Onix, scowling. Max: He’s as skilled as dad is with Slaking as well. Brendan: Hold it down. I’m gonna hit it with everything I’ve got! Max: Right! Manectric! Max throws a Pokéball, choosing Manectric. Manectric: (Growling) Mane! Max: Manectric, use Shadow Hold! Crystal: And Delcatty, Assist! Manetric releases a shadow mist, which wraps around and traps Slaking. Delcatty uses Assist, glowing with yellow shimmering healing energy. Crystal: (Dismayed) Ah! Soft-boiled?! Brendan: Yanmega, hit it with Bug Buzz! Full power! Yanmega releases Bug Buzz, Slaking taking the full brunt of the attack. Slaking struggles to break free from Shadow Hold, the energy beginning to break. Ardos: Shadow Rush. Shadow Break. Crystal: Shadow Rush! Bastiodon and Delcatty crash with Shadow Rush, Delcatty blasted back. Slaking breaks out of Shadow Hold, leaping and spiking Yanmega into the ground, defeating it. Brendan returns Yanmega, his face lighting up. Brendan: I’ve got it! Crystal, can that Soft-Boiled heal my Pokémon? Crystal: Huh? Yeah, but… Brendan: Then choose Chansey. Max, cover! Max: Right! Manectric, use Shadow Rush! Manectric charges forward, ramming Slaking with Shadow Rush. Crystal returns Delcatty, as she chooses Chansey. Chansey: Chansey! Brendan: Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda is on his knees on the ground, weak. Spinda: (Barely audible) Spin. Crystal: Chansey, use Soft-boiled on Spinda! Ardos: Shadow Break! Shadow Rush! Max: Shadow Hold! Slaking charges at Spinda, as Shadow Hold wraps around it. It struggles to push through, as Bastiodon rams Chansey with Shadow Rush. Chansey is knocked back injured, but releases a golden energy ball, it hitting Spinda and healing him. Chansey and Spinda are pelted by Shadow Sky. Spinda gets up on his feet, ready to go. Spinda: (Eager) Spin! Brendan: Teeter Dance! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the field. Slaking, Bastiodon, Chansey and Manectric all dance and sway in confusion. Ardos snickers at that. Ardos: To think that I wasn’t ready for that. Shadow Half! Slaking roars to the sky, letting out powerful streams of dark aura. The Shadow Half rains down and pierces through all the Pokémon on the field, weakening them all. Spinda and Chansey are pelted by Shadow Sky. Crystal: Chansey, Soft-boiled! Chansey strikes herself in confusion, falling backwards. Manectric rams its head into the ground from confusion. Brendan: Spinda, use Thrash! Spinda charges forward, as he repeatedly Thrashes into Slaking with punches, kicks and head slams. Slaking takes the hits, roaring angrily. Spinda and Chansey are pelted in Shadow Sky. Ardos: Finish it with Shadow Break! Bastiodon, Shadow Rush! Slaking goes to attack, but sparks in paralysis. Bastiodon confusedly rams Slaking from the side, knocking it over. Brendan: Finish it! Spinda repeatedly strikes Slaking, as he knocks it to the ground. Brendan loads a Snag Ball. Brendan: Snag Ball! Brendan throws the Snag Ball, sucking Slaking in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan, as it opens back up. Slaking lands, roaring violently. Brendan: Darn it. That got rid of the confusion. Max: Manectric, Fire Fang! Ardos: Shadow Rush! Shadow Break! Crystal: Chansey! Snap out of it! And use Drain Punch! Manectric charges and bites into Slaking with a Fire Fang, with Spinda pulling back. Bastiodon charges at Spinda, as Chansey charges Bastiodon. Bastiodon shifts its target to Chansey, as the two collide. Chansey hits the ground defeated, as Bastiodon lies on its belly. Crystal loads a Snag Ball. Crystal: Go! Snag Ball! Crystal throws the Snag Ball, hitting and sucking Bastiodon in. The Pokéball ricochets back, locking as Crystal grabs it. She then returns Chansey. Ardos: Shadow Break. Slaking charges at Crystal with Shadow Break. Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow which catches Slaking’s arms. Abomasnow releases a burst of cold air, causing a hailstorm to replace the Shadow Sky. Hail strikes Slaking, as Abomasnow pushes it back. Crystal: Wood Hammer! Brendan: Psychic! Max: Shadow Rush! Abomasnow’s arm is surrounded in green wood energy, spiking Slaking in the jaw. It stumbles back as Spinda blasts Slaking with a Psychic blast and holds it in place. Manectric charges and rams Slaking with Shadow Rush, knocking it over. Spinda focuses his power, holding Slaking down with Psychic. Slaking sparks with paralysis, as Brendan loads another Snag Ball. Brendan: Snag Ball! Don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Snag Ball, hitting and sucking Slaking in. The Pokéball shakes violently as it ricochets back, it locking as Brendan grabs it. Brendan sighs with relief as he puts the Pokéball away. Brendan: Finally. Max: Dad will be happy to hear about this. Crystal: We finally did it! (Stern) Unless he’s got another Shadow Pokémon. Ardos: (Smiles) Oh no. You’ve caught my last Shadow Pokémon. However, (Draws a Pokéball) that doesn’t mean that I’m letting you through. Snorlax, Giga Impact! Ardos throws a Pokéball, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax is surrounded by swirling purple energy, crashing into the ground. The energy burst blasts and shatters the terrain, defeating Spinda, Abomasnow and Manectric. Brendan, Crystal and Max are all blasted back towards the elevator. Ardos grins as he stands in front of the bridge. Ardos: Now, if you want to cross, you’ll have to defeat me. Who do you choose next? Main Events * Brendan, Crystal and Max snag Shadow Slaking, Bastiodon and Rampardos Characters * Brendan * Crystal * Max Villains * Cipher ** Ardos Pokémon * Emolga (Brendan's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Chansey (Crystal's) * Ralts (Max's) * Snorlax (Ardos') Shadow Pokémon * Aggron (Brendan's) * Toxicroak (Crystal's) * Delcatty (Crystal's) * Abomasnow (Crystal's) * Onix (Max's) * Manectric (Max's) * Bastiodon (Ardos', snagged by Crystal) * Slaking (Ardos', snagged by Brendan) * Rampardos (Ardos', snagged by Max) Trivia * I had made it a personal goal to make the battle against Ardos and his 3 Shadow Pokémon last an entire episode, as many other admins didn't take a full one. I am happy to say I succeeded. * Brendan shows his strength as a trainer by being able to defeat and snag his father's Slaking. * This was one of the trickiest battles that I've had to write. * Ardos' Snorlax is based off the Shadow Snorlax he has in Pokémon XD. I gave him another Pokémon besides the Shadow Pokémon to be more of a threat and to defeat the heroes after they obtained the Shadow Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc